


Night Castle

by Ohhhmugi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, just make them friends, no sexual intention at this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohhhmugi/pseuds/Ohhhmugi
Summary: Credence couldn't sleep well and took a walk in the midnight Nurmengard. He then met Grindelwald at the balcony - or he wanted to see him.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Night Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ふたりぼっちの夜](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642724) by 地ビール(Myself). 



> Post FB2, at Nurmengard.  
> Translated my work.

Sometimes he wakes up late at night because he cannot sleep well, even now. Whenever Credence opened his eyes for that, the person who was supposed to sleep next to him had disappeared. It was no different tonight.

A large room, a large bed, and an alone night.

After realizing these, Credence slowly raised his body. Even though he had fatigue on his back, his eyes were clear and he found he could not sleep anymore.

Got out of the dark bedroom and went out into the dark corridor. It was deeply quiet and cold. Credence softly hid his breath, as he felt being told to do so. There was no sign of someone else getting up in the corridor or anywhere. The waves of many people in the daytime castle, seemed for him like a dream. -What will they do at night? Credence was uninterested and so never asked. -They will be somewhere. It is not what I should know ...

He, listening only to the noise of his steps, wandered in the long corridor. Turn right, go straight, turn once more, go up stairs, and turn left. All the doors of the room he saw were closed and unfriendly that no one even gave him a reply, even if he knocked on some of them. But strangely, he did not feel rejected.

Then he noticed that he had come to a some high place in the castle through some path. He have been away from their bedroom for a while, and because he forgot his way back, it would be dawning if he returned from now. Credence didn't look back, and kept walking as the foot turned. He felt like the foot knew where he was going, more in detail than his head knew.

He open the door of the room where he caught eyes without knocking it. The door opens smoothly with a refreshing noise. Credence was invited, and walked straight through the room without stopping. He then touched a large glass window leading to the balcony. It was not locked. When he opened it softly, cold air flowed and crawled his cheeks.

Grindelwald stood at the very end of a spacious balcony. He turned his back to the castle, and even though he noticed that Credence had come, he did not look back for him. While going toward Grindelwald, Credence was thinking deeply something for the first time this night ... -Was he waiting at where I arrived? Or did I arrive where he was?

"Don't you think it's accidental?"

Grindelwald asked, before Creedence asked. Credence thought a little.

"You are not likely to allow it."  
"'Allow'?"

Grindelwald repeated and laughed quietly. He did not look at Credence, and Credence never looked at him too. The two were watching the night scenery side by side. That was all.

The mountains surrounding the castle were silent with snow as usual. Credence looked down above the handrail and found there was a dense forest. If someone is running away and hiding in it, it would be hard to find him, Credence thought. Grindelwald has not yet been told how he found Credence in that case.

Credence suddenly looked up at the sky. The light of the moon which just dawned the new moon was weak, instead the stars were clear and beautiful. Credence felt it was wider and deeper than the New York night sky, and even the number of stars was larger. But he knows it's because of his mind. The stars have been around even that time, and he have not tried to see them. -I was satisfied with the narrow sky seeing from the dark alley.

"Don't you feel cold?"  
"Don't you, sir?"  
"No. Thanks, boy."

Under the moonlight, on a balcony somewhere in the castle, there were two whiteish breaths. The quietness and the sign of him were more comfortable for Credence than a deep sleep.

It's almost dawn.


End file.
